


set the fire to the third bar

by desolateblossom



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: "Old gay people" - my son and my bf, Drabble, Growing Old, M/M, i don't actually know what this is, i just really wanted to write something so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolateblossom/pseuds/desolateblossom
Summary: if you stay by someone’s side day and night forever… you could say both warmth and feelings change, in a sense.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	set the fire to the third bar

**Author's Note:**

> i lit haven't written in years Hi  
> this is just a short something i wanted to get out there cuz like i said i have not written in years so i just made this to see if i still had a writing bone in me Lol

it was a bright autumn morning with cool crisp air. shu was laying in bed with his husband, mika, right next to him. he was peacefully asleep, looking so serene when not awake. shu gently brought his hands up to mika's face to gently cusp it and sigh softly. no matter how many years had passed, shu always found mika a sight to behold. his sight to behold. he was always a sight worth seeing.

but the two were getting older, as mika was already sporting wrinkles and slight graying hair from the older age. shu was even showing signs of old age, something he would dare not to admit was happening had he had been his younger self. but the nature of humanity is to grow and nurture. his hands once soft and clear became slightly wrinkled. mika's were so lucky to not be as wrinkly as his, which meant holding his was much more tender. 

how far they had come. they spent so many years together, it was almost as if the two were handcrafted for each other. they brought out the good in each of them, even mika saw the goodness in his "oshi-san." eventually, mika dropped past the need for the nickname. there was nothing more he could be taught and the two were now equals. and then, what more to bring each other closer was to start a family.

but, they no longer would be woken up by the sounds of their children running into their room. all of them were grown up now, the youngest in college. as much as it was rewarding to now have peace and quiet, they both missed the semi-ritual awakening from their kids barging into their room or waking them up so they could all eat breakfast as a family. shu was hit pretty hard with that empty nest feeling that mika was dealing with too. being something you never had, it's rewarding.

today was a saturday. there was no need to wake up early, but no matter what shu was always up before mika. routine, habitual. if mika slept too long, shu would gently wake him up. but this time, shu let him indulge a little longer in his slumber. he just was occupied in looking at his sleeping husband to even think about disturbing this serenity. 

it was so quiet, the gentle ticking of the clock could be heard and the morning birds were surprisingly quiet too. maybe they read the room. shu looked at the window briefly, with slight sunshine peaking out the window, and sighed very softly. laying down became tiring, so he had to let go of mika's face to gently sit up. rubbing his eyes, he didn't see mika shift slightly towards shu.

ah, maybe he was already awake and just didn't want to get up. mika was still the mischievous little kid at heart after all. shu smiled and gently ran his hand through mika's messy hair.

"mika..." he said softly. 

a slight annoyed moan was heard. shu gently chuckled and scruffled a bit of mika's hair again, making more of a mess.

"mika... are you awake? and just didn't tell me?"

shu could have swore he saw mika slightly frown and then he turned around, hoarding more of the blanket. oh, he's definitely up. he's being mischievous now. shu wrapped his arms around mika, going to spoon him gently. he heard a soft sigh of relief.

"miiiiiiika, sweetheart..." shu's voice never raised above a murmur. and then, mika turned around and shu saw the familiar and favorite pair of amber and lapis lazuli eyes. he batted his eyelashes a few times, only to finally and fully wake up.

"good morning," shu said with a slight chuckle.

"mmmm, mornin', shuuu," mika drew out his words. 

"i'm guessing you slept like an angel? for a while?"

mika nodded. "i did... i wa' kinda up, but then, i heard yer voice. n' i thought, now i gotta ge' up."

shu sported a small smile. "i had only moved to sit up and then you moved towards me to lay on me... you missed my warmth that much?"

"yes, i did... yer so warm... 'm sorry.."

shu ran his fingers through mika's hair again, which made mika gently smile. there it was, shu's favorite aspect about him. his beautiful smile. his smiles were so genuine and so heartfelt. even as the years passed, mika's smile never faded. shu would bend the earth to make sure that mika's smile was as radiant as it is. 

in return, mika gently buttoned up shu's shirt, which he did not realize was unbuttoned down the way. ah, the forgetfulness is a side effect of older age. it made shu slightly chuckle.

"you still have to do my maintenance, don't you, mika?" shu gently pondered.

"i mean, i don' have ta, but i do. because i love ya."

"i love you too," he pressed a kiss afterwards on mika's forehead.

shu went to lay back down and they laid like this for a while. they didn't realize how much time had passed from them laying in bed. they were just so entranced by each other, it was hard to focus on other things. it wasn't until shu's eyes glanced to the side to see the clock that rested on their nightstand was marked for the afternoon.

"i think we should get up now," shu said. "or else we won't get to enjoy this day."

"i suppose so.."

shu sat up once more, to only finally stand up from their bed. mika stretched for a while and then finally hopped out. he was the first to change out of his pajamas, with shu following suit. the two made their way down to the kitchen to go make brunch together. although, it was really only mika making it with shu gently directing, as shu had his hands full from holding mika and watching him cook. 

growing old has its setbacks, but it also has its perks. shu went through this world with someone beside him to support him and love him unconditionally, for many decades. all those days and nights spent together brought them closer, to where they are now. spending time together for breakfast was still endearing, even if it happened every morning. 

and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at @ shumikaism on twt hi


End file.
